The heylin side
by Moonia
Summary: it is episode 13 In The Flesh, Raimundo is now sits on the rocks city of Rio de Janeiro, that one coming, but it is not Wuya
1. join me Raimundo

This is my first story, perhaps it is bad, or there are errors in the spelling, but I am Danish and fourteen.

The heylin side

Summary: Raimundo has left the temple after he could not become a Xiaolin apprentices and now he is sits on the rocks by Rio de Janeiro.

Chapter 1: join me Raimundo.

"All the training, all of the showdown and for what, to be discs I should never have left you my beautiful Rio de Janeiro." Said Raimundo

"A lovely city, it is not." Said Chase Young, (Raimundo do not know who he is) stands behind Raimundo, with two tiger.

"Who are you and what you want?" Said Raimundo and pointing the Golden Tiger Claws against him, ready to fight.

"Relax boy, I just want to talk to you," said Chase.

"Who are you and what do you want me?" asked Raimundo him.

"My name is Chase Young, and I know that you are the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, but since you're here I do not think you like to be it," said Chase.

"What do you know about it, but you're right, I cannot like to, be it but what can I do," said Raimundo both angry and sad.

"I know how it is to do all the hard work without getting praise or how it feels when your friends make you feel bad to all things you want to show them that you can." said Chase

"What do you want me" yells Raimundo.

"I want you to join me on heylin side, there you could show your friends how good you really are," said Chase.

"Maybe I can on the way show what I can, but maybe it wrong, but I never do the right thing" think Raimundo.

"I want an answer Raimundo" said Chase

"Okay, I will join you," said Raimundo and went with Chase into the woods.

I'm not sure that it is good story, but I do your best to write one.


	2. what happened to them

Thanks for have read my story it means a lot to me if you could just it, so if you can, then give me a review, please

The heylin side

Chapter 2: what happened to them.

It's been three days  
>Jack's house: Jack tells.<br>"But you will never find another in me again Wuya, understood," said Jack, looking evil on Wuya (she is still a ghost)  
>"Okay, Jack, I will never find another in you again." says Wuya, which now is back with Jack.<p>

Wuya shakes "I sense a new Shen Gong Wu, it is the Reversing Mirror, we have to go after it," said Wuya. They went into the plane on the way to the new Shen Gong Wuen.

In the temple: Kimiko tells.  
>I tried to call Raimundo ever since he left us, until now, I've called him seventeen times and sent him over twenty text messages, but he does not answer. Omi and Clay thinks it's stupid to try and that he probably first have to cool down first.<br>"Kimiko, you should not spend your time thinking about Raimundo, he comes back else I hope he sends us the Golden Tiger Claws Back" Omi said to me during training and I hit him because he was so insensitive. But Omi was right, I had made him cool down first, maybe about a week I will call him again. "Listen up Xiaolin Apprentices, a new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself, it is the Reversing Mirror and we have to get it." Dojo said and changes to his bigger dragon shape. 

In Chase Young's Lair: Raimundo tells.

Chase was a better master in master Fung, more encouraging, more ways to use my element. He was like a father to my, not like my disappointment of a father. But he was evil, I knew it and he would also make me evil, but I was not care I dirt not really missed my earlier friends, Omi who believed he was the best, Clay stupid cowboy sayings, but Kimiko, I missed a little, she had also called me, but I did not answer her and now I had thrown my phone away.  
>"Raimundo, come," said Chase, "yes, Master Chase" I said. "The Reversing Mirror has just been activated and we'll see who gets it," said Chase "should we self take it?" I ask, "No, not yet," said Chase, and so we went at a place.<p> 


	3. the Reversing Mirror

Sorry if it took too long time with the new chapter, I had writer's block. Thanks to those who have given me a review and to you others, give me one now!, please

**The heylin side **

Chapter 3: the Reversing Mirror

The Lighthouse: Kimiko tells.  
>We came, but Jack and Wuya was already there and had the Reversing Mirror. "Give us it, Jack" I said "no, seen as long Xiaolin losers," said Jack, and flew away. "Well, no Xiaolin Showdown?" asked Clay. I Jump up in the air and jaws grab the Reversing Mirror, "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Serpent's Tail to your Lotus Twister, challenge is light tag, the one that first comes into the light loses" I said. "Okay, let's begin, Xiaolin Showdown" we cry. The Lighthouse piece hung in the air everywhere, Gong Gig Tan Pie (I do not know how to spell it) we cry and began to jump from piece to piece "Lotus Twister," said Jack and he was long and smooth. "Ah, maybe I should have chosen another showdown, Serpent's Tail" I said, and believed that I could go into the light without getting hit, but when I came into the light I lost. "No!" I said when everything was normal again. "Yes! Lone I won the" cry Jack and they were all home.<br>On the rocks behind the lighthouse: Raimundo tells.

"Master Chase, I do not understand it, we should not have get the Reversing Mirror before them? I asked and looked up at my master. "Not now Raimundo, soon it will all go as planned," said Chase Young and patted my on my head. "What for a plan?" I asked, "you will see, come, we're going home now.

It may be short. but I'm almost running out of ideas.


	4. The Past

Give me some more reviews, so I know I shall continue. This chapter is perhaps not so good but it was just an idea.

**The heylin side**

Chapter 4: The Past

Temple Kimiko tells.

We fly home to the temple on the Dojo, I was nervous about what Master Fung would say that I had lost two Shen Gong Wuer. Master Fung met us in the courtyard, "got in the new Shen Gong Wu?" He asked, but he knew it probably already. "No Master Fung, I lost it and Serpent's Tail" Master Fung so much worried "in shell had insipid in one of the Shen Gong Wuer before it is too late" There was a brave in the distance, everything was dark, the trees were old and gray. "It is dispatched," said Dojo, "what happened?" said Kimiko. "Serpent's Tail paired with the Reversing Mirror has Wuya a body," said Master Fung. "Master Fung, if we must fight against Wuya, should I not try to grab Rai?" said Kimiko. "Yes, do it," said Fung "I want to call his parents," she said and went to look them up on her computer. Kimiko had just read an article about Rai, before she knew she was going to Brazil.

She ran out to the Dojo "Dojo, you shall fly me to Brazil now," said Kimiko

In Chase Young's Lair: Raimundo tells.

A past is a past and I do not think about was all min faults that my sister, parent, min youngest brother and the three gang members. My father and the three gang members had deserved it, but not my brother or my sisters. Chase did show me more dedication on a couple of days, than min father show me and my family all my life. He was more a father to me than he was, "Raimundo came here" shout Chase. "What is it" I asked, "my plan is put in place and now it must end it." He said, "What is this plan?" I asked. "It will get to see" was all he said and it made me almost nervous. We walked out of Chase Young's Lair, against a dark and lifeless forest.

It took maybe long time, but the school takes a lot of my time. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!


End file.
